Nitpicking
by tim gueguen
Summary: Its movie night at Becky's.


Nitpicking  
  
By tim gueguen  
  
Based on characters and situations from Gunsmith Cats, created by Kenichi Sonoda. This story is intended for non-commercial entertainment purposed only.  
  
--------------------  
  
"There, see!" shouted Rally Vincent. "That's a Glock 21! It has a 13 round magazine, but he fired 16 shots out of it!"  
  
Becky Farrah sighed, and pulled off her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose. She was sitting with Rally on the couch in her apartment, watching a direct to video action film called On the Edge.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Rally.  
  
"Yeah, I forgot how much of a pain in the ass it can be to watch a film with you if guns are involved," Becky replied as she slipped her glasses back on. "If there's even the tiniest mistake you just have to point it out, immediately, and loudly."  
  
The dusky bounty hunter shrugged. "Hey, it's not my fault they have so many screwups in films."  
  
"Well, you could at least wait until the film is over before complaining once in a while," Becky countered as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. "You must be really fun in a theatre."  
  
"She's got you pegged, Rally!" said May Hopkins with a giggle. The diminutive blonde sat between them, a large bowl of popcorn on her lap.   
  
An amused grin appeared on Becky's face. "You're not exactly innocent either, May. You do the same with explosives. Like that film about the mad bomber we watched a couple weeks back."  
  
"I just couldn't help myself. There's no way the amount of C4 they showed the crazy guy using would cause those size of explosions."  
  
"It seems she's got YOU pegged as well, Minnie," said a chuckling Rally. May stuck out her tongue at Rally, who replied in kind.  
  
"Its not like I'm opposed to nitpicking in general," continued Becky as she grabbed another handful of popcorn. "Its just I'd rather do it after the film."  
  
"So, what do you look for errorwise?" asked Rally.  
  
"Computer stuff," said Becky after she swallowed her popcorn.  
  
"Big surprise there," said May.  
  
"Some of it is just so bad. Like they'll have someone do this really complicated thing on a computer that it could never do in real life. Of course some of what they do is so it looks good on screen. If they ever showed what hacking is really like they'd put half the audience to sleep, so they always have all those weird graphics and so on."  
  
"Well, that's different," said Rally, sounding rather smug. "After all, computers are boring, they need all the help they can get. A good handgun is exciting just to look at, and is even more exciting when it's in use."  
  
"Yeah, if someone's a gun nut like you," retorted Becky, drawing an amused glare from Rally. "They could make a movie with just scenes of someone holding a pistol and you'd go see it 50 times." She grabbed another handful of popcorn. "Some of us find computers just as exciting, even if we don't fetishise our Macs or whatever."  
  
A sly smile appeared on May's face. "Of course if you really want to upset Rally just show her a film with cool cars being abused. I thought she was going to collapse in hysterics when they banged up the Shelby GT500 in Gone in Sixty Seconds."  
  
"Its true," said Rally mournfully, a sad look on her face. "Seeing that poor, dear car treated so harshly, it just disturbed me so." Suddenly her expression changed to a wide grin. "Of course then I realised that it probably was some other car rebuilt to look like a real GT500, so I felt a lot better."  
  
"I bet you like Bullitt a lot," Becky mused.  
  
"Of course! Steve McQueen, a great car chase, whats not to like?"  
  
"Apparently there are a lot of car nits in that one," added May.  
  
"Well, those don't bother me as much as the gun ones for some reason," Rally replied.   
  
"Hey, aren't we supposed to be watching the film?" asked May. "I mean, that was your complaint in the first place, Becky, that Rally talks too much during movies."  
  
"Yeah, but this one is so damn bad," said Becky. "I've seen better done episodes of The Dukes of Hazzard."  
  
"That's what you get for renting stuff from the Video Vault," said Rally with a smirk. "You know they carry more crap than anyone else."  
  
"I suppose," Becky admitted. She grabbed some more popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth as the hero of the film took on the main villain in one of the worst martial arts sequences she'd ever seen. When the villain let out a particularly overwrought groan after being kicked another nitpicking idea popped into Becky's head, and she started to giggle. This was not the best move with a bunch of popcorn in her mouth. A piece of popcorrn went down the wrong way, and she started coughing heavily.  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" asked Rally with concern.  
  
"I'm all right," Becky weezed after a moment. She grabbed a glass of water off the coffee table and took a sip. "Just laughed when I shouldn't have."  
  
"What was so funny?"  
  
Becky smiled slyly. "Oh, I was just thinking that it's a good thing we don't watch films with lots of explicit sex in them. You can just imagine the things May would find to nitpick."  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry about that," May said. "I don't have much interest in that kind of thing. I much prefer the real thing to anything on film." A naughty grin appeared on her face. "Of course Rally could probably do to watch a porn film or two, so she knows what to do when she ends up with a man."  
  
"May!" shouted an embarrassed Rally. She grabbed one of the small pillows on the back of the couch and took a swing at May with it.  
  
Becky laughed as she grabbed the popcorn bowl off May's lap. 


End file.
